The next Generation
by phoenixoffireluvsanime
Summary: finally its inuyasha and kagome's daughter Kiri and her twin to find out what it is really like to have an adventure. Kiri is the stubborn and always proving her self wrong and Yume is always whiny and self centered.what happens when they get in to danger
1. The lovely Kiri

Kiri's Diary

Dear Diary,

So far my day has been the same as it always is my brother and father are at each others necks and me, I am glad I am out of the way. I hate when they fight it ends up annoying me and mom and to get away mom and me go back to her time to visit grams and uncle Souta. I love visiting them and it is so awesome to travel through the well. I never see them anymore thou because as you know I am a demon (half anyways). Mom says I look like my dad but in ways I am nothing like him. I may have his eyes but a little hint of brown and ears but not his temper. I love being a half demon but you know being reminded you are too weak kind of pisses me off. Well I have to let ya go moms calling and you know what that means either trouble or I did something wrong, either one it doesn't look good! 

Kiri H.

" Kiri, Kiri!" yelled mom sounding really irritated. "Last time, young lady! Come out here!"

'_what did I do this time? Maybe …. Oh no… Yume!' _You thought angrily. _'he is always getting me in trouble that I didn't even do yet!' _

"What!" I screamed. '_ oh no I shouldn't of done that now I am in serious trouble.'_

" Don't you speak to me that way!' she yelled. " Get Out Here!"

I sighed and knew what was coming since I screamed my mom will start yelling and than again as usual it will go around to everyone and then it will be a never ending battle of arguments. I walked out to the living room where I saw her standing. My mom was nice but she had a temper too. She had an angry look on her face that tore me in two.

"kiri, when I tell you to come, I mean come!"

" I know but I was doing something." Trying to end the yelling.

" that is not a good excuse young lady." She said with her arms crossed. " oh that reminds me did you do what I asked earlier Kiri?" ending the fight so suddenly.

I had no idea what she was talking about.

" ugh, take this to your father, ok." She said with a sigh while handing me a box and shoeing me off so she wouldn't get a headache from all the yelling.

" ok" I said not asking any questions.

"oh and be careful your father is training your brother and you know how violent things can get." She said waving me off.

"alrighty" I said with a smirk. '_this is going to be fun' _

I loved out witting my bro while training. It was fun and exciting seeing we don't fight anything else. Plus since we are twins it makes it even more interesting. I ran upstairs to get dressed I want to be comfortable when I fought. I got dressed in my blue and white kimono with a red stylish belt that I loved to death it was comforting and stylish at the same time. It looked like my dad's and brother's but mine is made especially for me I am not sure exactly but it suites me. It matched my raven-silver hair. ( ok so I look like my dad but my hair has black streaks.)

I ran out of the house to find dad. " got ya." I said when I picked up my bro's and dad's scent. When I reached to where I could hear their voices. I jumped in the trees and watched first to see how far Yume has gotten. Yume looked exactly like me but instead of black streaks in his hair his hair was like my dad's and he wore a black kimono with a blue belt. I loved to snick and hid from them and attack out of nowhere. I watched as dad showed Yume how to be strong with his sword and how to fight with it. As you don't know I have a sword too but I am way more experienced.

" ok Yume, now…." he paused and sniffed the air.

" what is it dad, is it a demon!" my brother growled.

" yes and no." he said with a grin.

'_oh no. he has picked up my scent.'_

" well is it!" Yume said getting more irritated

"shhhhh." He whispered " stay right here."

"DAD!" Yume screamed but stayed put when he looked back with a glare.

He ran past the tree I was on "good he is gone, now is my chance." I said to myself with a grin. I looked and jumped down to attack from the bushes. I was about to attack when…

" Hey Kiri, whatcha doin." I jumped when I heard his voice.

" oh hey dad hehe." I nervously laughed and smiled.

" oh not again, Kiri how many times do I have to tell you!" he said angrily.

" sorry I was only going to show Yume how to really use a sword." I said standing up and brushing myself off.

'Feh. Hey Kiri cant you see we are working here! Why don't you go play with dolls or something!" Yume said waving her off.

I was going to boil over I hate when he treats me lower than him.

"what did you say?!" I said with fierce anger. " I WILL RIP YOU APART FOR SAYIN THAT!" I screamed and ran after him.

" AHHHHH!" Yume screamed. " DAD, HELP!"

" hey you got yourself into it you can get your self out!" he yelled.

" DAD!"

"INUYASHA!" Mom screamed.

I couldn't tell if dad was scared with mom yelling but I was I kind of jumped alittle but I was glad she wasn't yelling at me.

" what is going on!" she screamed.

To me he looked scared and he winced alittle like she was going to say something he didn't want to hear. I don't know a lot of info on my parents past, the only thing I do know is that it is a long story about the legendary shikon jewel being shattered or something I am not sure me and yume never really asked about it.

"Yes." He said in a frightened voice.

"you are supposed to make sure that theses two don't fight and that there is no more yelling, got it!"

"yeah" he said making little comment as necessary.

"you two stop it!" she screamed. We froze.

"yes ma'am!" we both said together.

She walked away leaving my dad stunned in fear.

" what is her deal?" Yume whispered. " I don't know." I replied.

"uh uh… Dad, yo dad, come back" I said waving my hand in his face to get his attention but it was focused on the direction that my mom had left. I looked at Yume.

" uh dad are you ok?" Yume replied confused. We looked at each other. " I guess mom is alittle angry." Yume said.

" uh no kidding I would have never guessed, Idiot." I said rolling my eyes. It was silent for awhile then he spoke.

" you two stay here I need to see what is up with our mother ok. Kiri show Yume some moves that I taught you but go easy." He said calmly.

"dad please don't leave me with her! She will kill me and besides I can wait until you come back." He whined.

" ok take a break for today, we will continue maybe tomorrow." He said.

" Dad…" before he could finish I hit him over the head and told him to stop whining. He growled in annoyance. Dad ran off. '_ yes now for some fun.'_ I thought while looking at Yume with a grin. He backed away than ran. I chased him around, when I chased him I had a strange feeling that something was wrong so I stopped. The feeling got stronger so I closed my eyes and tried to search where it was coming from. I opened my eyes in shock because I could smell fresh blood coming from the village where mom and dad where. I screamed to Yume to follow me and I ran as fast as I could with Yume behind me yelling what was wrong with me. I guess he smelt the same thing because he stopped yelling. When I reached the village I saw a giant demon attacking everyone and devowing them. then I saw dad with mom trying to bring it down. It was awesome to see them fight but in times like this, no time to sit and watch. I wanted to see how good my training paid off.

"yume, I think we should help."I said.

" no way, dad can do it, plus we aren't ready dad said so." He argued trying to be the responsible one and knew it wasn't a good idea.

" yeah right! I think we are !" I said to him in an irritated voice.

As you know probably don't know I hate being told I cant do anything. I placed my hands on my sword and tried to remember how my power worked with the sword. My dad told me my power can come from it like his does. Once I remembered I ran toward the demon.

" Kiri! Stop!" yume shouted. " you are not …."

Before he could finish I was half way there. For some reason I knew exactly where its weak point was. I unsheathed my sword and tried attacking it from behind. My dad screamed to get away but I didn't listen. I filled with anger and took my sword and screamed " PURIFIED LIGHT." White light suddenly shot from the sword and attacked the demon with one swing it was all over. I stood there in amazement. Looking at my sword, it looked so beautiful it had purple jems in the center of the blade and it was not big it was medium sized. It was so light in my hands it felt like nothing was there. It had a chain that incircled the handle and star diamonds on the brim of where the blade and the handle meet. I couldn't believe I had done that in just one shot. Wow.

" KIRI!" all of them screamed.

" wow" I said to myself " that was so awesome." I sheathed my sword and watched all three of them running to me. Yume looked amazed, mom looked worried and dad, well you know he 

looked absolutely angry. When they reached me I knew what was coming. "here it comes." I sighed.

" Kiri are you ok? Are you injured?!" she said in a worried voice while checking me for broken bones or wounds.

' mom stop I am fine. I didn't get hurt at all." I tried to explain but she just kept checking me.

"still" she looked at me with worry.

" that was awesome, Kiri!" Yume shouted "how did you do that?" he questioned.

" I think it was when I saw mom and dad in trouble, I really wanted to help. I guess I got angry when dad told me to stay back. So I guess I blew over and let out all my power in the sword and so it created a beautiful blade and awesome power." I explained.

" Kiri! When I say stay back I mean it!" my dad screamed. " you would have gotten seriously injured if I used my sword when you where there!"

I couldn't take the yelling. I wanted to argue back but it would just lead to more yelling so I ended it.

"Kiri do you understand." He tried to calm himself.

" yes and sorry I was only trying to help that's all." I said in a sad voice and my ears flattened. I ran when I knew it was pointless to stay anymore. I heard my mom scream my name when I ran off, but I didn't stop. I ran to the tree in the back of the house and jumped to the branch I always sat on. I sat and watched the sunset but I cried alittle wondering why I couldn't do anything right. I guess I will never know.

" kiri." Someone said. I looked down and saw my father. I grew angry and turned my head the other way.

" just leave me alone." I said in a hatred tone. " I am fine."

He jumped up and gave me a look. I looked at him, he smiled.

" what" I said in annoyance

" nothing you just remind me of me when I was your age." He said. My ears flattened in irritation. I was even more annoyed by the comment.

" no I don't" I argued. " I act my own way." I said trying to hold it back that I did.

" yeah ok." He said sarcastically. I looked at him in the corner of my eye. I sighed.

" ok. Ok, fine I do happy now." I denied. He smiled.

" I am sorry back there kiri." He said with guiltiness. " I was only worried that you would get hurt. I am sorry I let my anger get away with me."

My anger seemed to disappeared. I knew he was only worrying about me. I looked at him with soft eyes. " its ok, I should of backed off but I was scared for you and mom." I calmly answered. He looked at me in wonder and shock. " I didn't want you two to get hurt, that's why I did what I did." I explained. I turned and looked at him. We both smiled.

"hey lets go in, its getting dark." He said.

"ok .. uh dad."

" yeah.'

" are you ok, I am sorry I scared you." I said with worry.

" as long as you are ok, I will be fine. Oh and great job, you took that demon down in one swing, very impressive it seems your training has improved." He smiled.

" thanks dad." I smiled

" no thank you." He said. When we jumped down. " you saved our butts today."

" our?" I grinned. " I believed I saved your butt." I giggled.

" oh ya, who says." He argued but this time it was for fun.


	2. The unexpected news

Chapter 2:

Dear Diary

After all the excitement everyone settled down. Mom chilled out even though no one but dad knows exactly why she blew over this afternoon and ever since then he has been following her. Weird, totally weird. Yume is knocked out on the floor (don't ask) unless he is not bothering me, I don't want to know. Me I am tuckered out from today, I think I will hit the sack. I love night times they are the best. The stars and the sky is my favorite part of the night. They always have a story to tell. Well anyways it has been fun but lets see what tomorrow will bring me. have a feeling something exciting will happen.

Kiri

" Kiri! Kiri!"

" Kiri, Wake Up!" Yume screams.

"Leave Me Alone."I mumbled with annoyance and still half asleep.

" you need to get dressed!" he growls while trying to yank the covers off. Of course you see I am not a morning person.

"WHAT! What do you want, cant you see I am trying to sleep!' I sat up and growled fiercely with anger.

He grinned. " now that you are up, you need to get dressed. Dad wants us downstairs in 5 mins." I sighed and threw my pillow at him.

"GET OUT!" I screamed and threw another pillow. He growled and tried to dodge it but I got him. He stood up from the ground and growled.

" Just Wait!" he said with anger.

" yeah right, just get out and tell dad I will be down in 2." I stood up and crossed my arms across my chest with attitude. He gave me a glare and ran out.

_He is so annoying, next time I will make sure my door is locked. _ I thought with reassurance. I got dressed in my blue kimono and place my sword on my red belt. I brushed my long black silver hair. _ I wonder why dad wants me and Yume downstairs so quickly_. I thought to myself with confusion. I went downstairs still wondering why.

When I came downstairs I saw Yume at the bottom waiting. He looked confused in a way.

" what is wrong Yume.." I said staring at him.

"SHH!" he said with irritation.

I finally realized he was listening to mom and dad's conversation in the living room. Which I didn't even hear before because I was so lost in thought. I was going to say something but I decided to listen too.

" what are we going to tell them." my mom says in frustration.

" well, I am not sure either." My dad says with concern.

" I wonder what they are talking about." I whispered to Yume. He shrugs. We move closer to hear every word.

" I don't know what to do, I don't want them to get hurt because of us." She starts to cry. " their in danger and they don't even know it. eventually they will come for them."

" come down Kagome, they wont get hurt, besides they can take care of themselves too, they are our children, they have the will to fight in them." he says trying to calm her.

"yeah but they don't know what kind of powers they have and neither do we know." She says in frustration.

"don't worry I will protect them ok." He walks up to her and hugs her. " for right now we will tell them about our friends visiting ok, that's all, all right. When the time comes we will tell them." he says in a calm voice.

Me and Yume looked at each other and quietly walked up the stairs to my room.

" why do they have to protect us, its not like we are in danger." Yume says stubbornly while plopping himself on my bed.

" I don't know Yume. Something is up and I doesn't look good." I said in a worried tone pacing back and forth.

" what do you mean." He looks at me.

" well, I have a weird feeling that it has happened before, but in a different way."

" ok now I am lost." He stares dumbfounded.

"ugh. Ok. You know the journey mom and dad went on."I explained.

" yeah your point is." He says

" well my point is, is that it is some what different, it is like someone is after us like a new enemy coming back for revenge but it is not totally on us it is like the world do you understand?"

" oh so that's why the demon attacked us." He said understanding what I was talking about.

" yeah, but who and why would they do it now." I said thinking

Before I could tell Yume more of what I thought. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs. My dad entered the room. He had an angry look on his face.

"you two were suppose to be down stairs!" he said. " your mom and I have to tell you something." He pointed and we walked not trying to start anything. We sat down on the couch and waited.

" Kiri, Yume. We have something to tell you." Mom started off.

"first is that you two would have to stay close for right now ok." He said. "no running off!" he says looking at me. I sink in my seat. " it is going to be a lot different around here." He says looking at mom.

" what your father is saying is that, there is no more fighting or fooling around for now." she looks at us and then at my dad nervously.

"why!" Yume says in irritation. I nodded my head in agreement.

"well ….." my mom says blushing. " I am going to have a baby."

We stared in total shock. That was so unexpected, I thought she was going to tell us about there friends visiting and that there is some sort of danger. Well they did tell us but not in a panicked way. Not this though, it is so surprising. Wow that is so exciting too, I hope it is a girl. It would suck if it is a boy, I cant stand Yume let alone a double annoyance.

" wow, mom that is great!" I said jumping up and startled everyone. I screamed in excitement and hugged her.(_an: kiri not only has inuyasha's traits she has kagome's girliness.lol) _my dad and brother just sighed and stared at the mushy stuff. My mom smiled and hugged me.

"it is going to be a lot of work." My dad says.

"Inuyasha, not now." she says giving him a glare.

"Oh man, another sibling to deal with." Yume says complaining.

"what do you mean it is going to be fun." I said with a smirk.

"oh no, you don't." dad says giving me an angry glare. " no teaching the new pup evil and troublesome tricks, against your brother Kiri."

" oh dad it is fun ganging up on him." I say looking at Yume. He sweats.

" kiri!' he yelled.

"ok fine I wont do anything." I said with a sigh. " but Yume needs to stop being a wimp and fight for once." Yume growled. Dad looked at us we stopped.

" now, with the new baby, it is going to be a lot different around here, got it!" my mom says

" yeah." Me and Yume said together.


	3. Kohana little flower

**Well here is the third chapter ….. I hope you guys like it. oh heads up guys I finally finished the sequel to this so now I can finish this one … well typing it anyways.**

**Chapter 3: Kohana (little flower)**

Dear Diary,

In a couple of months, mom was sure right it was different. Mom's attitude has been changing on and off and she sure has been eating a lot. Wow I guess this was exactly how she was with me and Yume but this time it is easier because she is only having one and not two. Dad has been watching mom constantly and he has been stressed and nervous about it too. I guess dad is use to all this, I know I am not. Yume and me have not fought in a while it is strane yet relaxing. It has been peace and quiet in my room. I am lovin it. today is suppose to be the day that we finally meet my mom and dad's traveling companions. I am excited to meet them, I have so many questions to ask them. Mom says that they may have kids too. Oh I just cant wait!

Kiri

"Kiri, they are here!" Yume screams.

I walked out of my room and into the living room. I saw my mom and dad talking to two people a guy and a girl and behind them were two small kids, they looked alittle younger than me and Yume. I also saw a tall fox demon and 2 small cat demons, one on each of the two kids shoulders. I guess my mom hasn't seen them in a long time because she screamed in an excitement when she saw them. I just stared at them and then looked at Yume. He kind of looked alittle angry, I guess its because of everything that's happening and of course that he is not a people person either. Ya it is weird for me to but I kind of like the change. Once they were done greeting each other they introduced us.

" Sango, Miroku, shippo, this is Kiri and that's Yume." My mom said in a happy tone.

"hi" Yume said in a bored attitude voice. Dad glared at him. Yume looked nervous and then he quickly add. "its nice to meet you." Trying to make it friendly as possible to get dad's glare off of him. It was my turn.

"hi, it is totally awesome to meet you." I said in an excited voice.

Shippo smiled and sango and miroku laughed. " it is nice to meet you too." They turned and bent down to push a boy and girl forward. The girl introduced herself first.

"hi, I am Michiko and this on my shoulder is Hikari." The girl said in a shy voice and she ran and hid herself behind sango.

"hi, I am Michi and this is Sorano, we are honored to meet you." He said to me in a romantic voice while taking my hand and kissing it. miroku walked over and pulled on his ear and he walked off in pain. I stood there in shock and confusion.

" sorry about that Michi just has a hard time controlling himself around pretty girls such as yourself." He said. I blushed.

"thanks."

"well the boy's got some of your personality Miroku, always going after the girls huh.." my dad laughs.

"I wish he didn't" sango says in a sigh. They all laugh.

"you shouldn't talk Inuyasha, Yume has your personality traits down to the button and he looks exactly like you a double in ways." Miroku says with a grin. My dad just gives him an irritated look and so does Yume. My mom laughs.

"yes he does but Kiri is the same way too." She says. Now I got mad. I hate when people tell me I act like him.

"actually Kagome, I think she acts a lot like you." Sango says.

"thank you." I said in relief. They all laugh.

"so Kiri how old are you?" sango asks.

'10 almost 11' I say with a smile. ' how old are Michiko and Michi?' I asked.

"well Michi is 9 and Michiko is 6." She says.

"that's cool." I say with a smile. " so how long have you known my parents?" I say with excitement. They look at me.

"you alrightly know how long!" Yume yells. I glare at him and my anger rose.

"I don't think I was talking to you! Was I!" I screamed.

"you weren't, but you asked a stupid question that you know the answer!" he says in anger. "I guess you needed it repeated because you are so dumb to understand!"

"oh you should talk, you are the same way but worse!" I say to irritate him. He got mad and growled, so did I.

"stop it you two!" my dad yells but it was no use we were too pissed to listen. We glared and when we were going to fight again. Mom screamed.

"knock it off!..." then she froze in shock. I looked at her and stopped.

"mom, are you ok?" I said in confusion. Everyone stared at her.

"kagome whats wrong?!" my dad says in a worried tone.

"Inuyasha.. my water just broke!" she said with pain in her eyes.

Once she said that we all stared in shock. My dad picked up my mom and rushed her inside and up the stairs. Me and Yume knew what to do, our parents gave us instructions on what to do when this time had come. Yume rushed out to geet a doctor. I went to the closet and grabbed some towels. I rushed them upstairs and handed them to my dad. He told me to go downstairs and wait for him. Sango, Miroku and Shippo helped out. Sango went with Yume but to my surprise Hikari turned into a giant demon and carried sango. Miroku helped my dad and shippo watched Michi and Michiko so they wouldn't follow them. Michiko cried because her mom left and Michi was trying to get close to me but thank god Shippo was there to keep him away. I was alittle nervous so I started to pace. Shippo watched me and saw my ears flatten.

"don't worry Kiri they will be back." He says trying to comfort me.

'I know I am just upset about all this.' I say in a sad voice.

'it wasn't your fault.' He says. 'this is normal.'

'but I told my parents that I wouldn't fight and I did.' I sat down on the floor and hugged my knees. Before shippo could reply again, Yume and Sango returned with Yori, Keade's long lost daughter to help she was the doctor and she was a priestess. Yuri ran upstairs, in 5 mins my dad and Miroku came downstairs, my dad sat down next to me and Miroku sat with Sango. I turned to my dad.

'dad' I said in a soft voice.

'ya, whats wrong.' he said in a calm voice.

' I am sorry for fighting when you and mom told me not to.' I cried. He turned to me and looked at me for awhile, he understood. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close.

'you did nothing wrong, this wasn't your fault.' He whispered. 'you will understand one day, ok..for now just know this is not your fault.' He wiped my tears from my face. I nodded and smiled.

It took 2 hrs until a baby cry broke the silence. Yuri came down the stairs and turned to everyone.

' congratulations! it's a healthy baby girl.' She said with a smile. 'you can go and see her now, kagome is alittle tired so take it easy ok.' She took her things and left, we thanked her for everything, she winked at me and Yume.

Me, Yume and dad went up. Mom looked exhausted in the bed, she held a small bundle in her hands. She looked up and smiled. We all went over to her and looked at the bundle. She was so small and tiny. She had soft golden eyes like dad's and claws, her hands were so small. I looked at dad.

'so whatcha going to call her?' I asked.

'how about runt.' Yume says. Dad glares at him, I hit him across the head. He growls in irritation.

'how about Kohana.' My dad looks at my mom.

'oh that sounds beautiful!' I say. Mom nods in agreement.

'kohana is perfect.' She says. 'would you like to hold her?' she asks me. I nod with a big smile. I sit on the bed next to her carefully not shaking it to much.

'now be careful Kiri, be easy.' My dad says.

'I know.' I say with anger. She hands Kohana to me carefully. She was so soft and cute. I smiled when I looked at her, she cooed and giggled. I looked at everyone, they all smiled excepted for Yume he was alittle angry but he tried to be happy. My dad came over and took Kohana from my lap. I yawned , so did yume. My dad looked at both of us as he gave mom the small child. He smiled.

'I think it is time for you two to go to bed. You two had enough excitement for one day.' he says pushing us both out of the room.

'uha dad, I am not tired.' I said while yawning, he shook his head seeing my stubbornness. He picked me up and I fell right to sleep in his arms. Yume dragged himself in bed.


	4. Kaida guess who's kid this is

**Hey everyone I am sry haven't updated in a while have been working on another story that is TOTALLY awesome so I am hoping to finish that one because I like to finish all my stories before I start new ones well anyways here is the next chappie. Lol…**

**Chapter 4 :**

Dear Diary,

It has been very noisy sometimes at night but I am getting use to it not Yume though the baby is driving him crazy. The new baby has been very exhausting for my mom and dad and it sure is troublesome too. But she is just so cute! Well other than that I am glad that miroku and sango as well as shippo are staying with us for a little bit. I am starting to like them a lot and really understanding more about the past when they all traveled together. I am lovin the part where mom and dad always fought, it tells me that me and Yume aren't the only ones that do. I also like the part where mom could control dad by just yelling SIT that is just too funny. It also answers so many questions why he wears that necklace and is scared when she is really mad. Oh I have to go. Something is going on downstairs. I hope Yume is getting in trouble I love it when its him and not me. ttyl

kiri H.

I rush downstairs and saw Yume face first in the wooden floor with Michiko next to him with her arms crossed glaring at Yume.

"whats going on?" I said in confusion to Michiko.

"nothing is wrong, just keep your brother away from me, ok." She says walking away.

I kneel down in front of Yume. He laid there motionless. I sighed.

"what did you do now. you know to leave her alone she may be 6 but she can take you down very easily." I said with anger. He looked up at me with a glare.

"hey, how was I supposed to know that she would attack me like that!" he sits up quickly and yells.

"easy Yume I am not yelling at you, I am only telling you, you should stop picking on Michiko, she has been training to take down demons like us since she was 2." I explain while standing up.

"she doesn't scare me, not one bit!" he glares trying to hid the truth.

"ugh. You are so annoying! For once can you not cause trouble with everyone!" I tell him with my arms crossed. He growls and just turns his head. I sigh and walked away not saying another word because he would just become even more of a headache. I walked outside to get some air. 

I walked through the forest to the well mom use to come though. I sat there and wondered what ever happened to the jewel that mom and dad and everyone journeyed looking for. It just got me lost thinking about it. something interrupted my thoughts, I looked around and saw nothing. I closed my eyes and tried to find out what it was. I sniffed the air and grinned. I opened my eyes and placed my hand on my sword and turned around. Swinging my sword my blade came in contact with another. I stared at the person holding the sword that hit mine. I screamed in excitement.

"Kaida! Is it you. Oh my god! How are you? I missed you!" I said putting down my blade and hugged her. she smiled.

"hey Kiri, I missed you too. I see your training has made you better with your attacks." She said with a smile.

Kaida is my older cousin she is a half demon like me. kaida is way more experienced with her attacks and sword. she is calm and shows no emotion when in battle. Kaida has an attitude problem with Yume but she is fun and calm with me. I love her to death. She wears very stylish clothes. She has on a white kimono with awesome designs and fur that is wrapped around her waist. She is just gorgeous in her clothes. Her hair is silver like mine but only her ends where black instead and her hair was much longer than mine, mine only came to my shoulders hers was to the middle of her back. She just has such a great figure to that would make every man die for. Me and her hang out with each other all the time but since her father told her not to she does it anyways just to get away from her parents. Me and her have something in common in our house holds the yelling and well the fact our fathers are brothers. you know the story.

"so what brings you here?" I said once we were done testing each other and hugging.

"what, cant I see my own little cousin without giving a reason."

"well …. That's just it wouldn't your father come looking for you if you stay here."

"so. My father cant stop me from going anywhere, he doesn't scare me!" looking in very irritatied from the question.

"but if he comes than my father and him will start something, you know that and if my father catchs you here with me than he will kill me and really I don't want him to be anymore stressed."

"why, whats wrong with him? Did something happen?" she says in a worried tone.

"yes, something did … my mom had a baby, so it has been hectic around here and I don't want to cause anymore frustration or stress with them."

" oh my god your mom had another kid! Is it a boy or girl?! How come I miss everything.? that is so cool and cute. What is its name?!" she says quickly. Kaida always talks fast when she is excited, it's a thing she has.

" come down kaida breath, I cant understand you, ask one question at a time." I said to her while shaking her by the shoulders.

" sorry, you know me I get to excited about theses things, so tell me all about it." she says breathing and giving me an embrassed look.

"well it's a girl and her name is Kohana, she is so cute and tiny." I say with a smile thinking about her.

"she sounds so adorable. Can I please go see her, please kiri please." She says giving me the sad puppy dog look. I looked at her and gave up.

"ok ok, but if my father sees you then I am toast and I will kill you got it" I said with a glare. She nods.

" I promise and swear." She says crossing her heart. We start to head off in the direction of my house when she says. "wait wont they pick up my presense and wont your dad pick up my scent."

" oh yeah that is true, oh well. I guess they would have to deal with you being there, besides you have the right to see her and be there if you want. I will just have to lie and tell them you just came by."I said in a worried and scared tone.

"yeah right, you are petrified about this." She says with a look of disappointment.

"absolutely am petrified about it." I say in defeat. We both sigh and give into the consequences.

We walk to my house talking to each other about our lives without hanging out with each other. We reach the house and its quiet too quiet. Me and her look around and see no one or hear anyone. It didn't seem normal but we walked in my house anyways.

"its quiet." Kaida says looking around.

" I know. Why is that, usually someone's yelling or fighting around here." I said confused.

"shhh!" someone says we jump when we hear it. it was my dad he was standing right behind us. I look at him, he has on an angry look on his face. Then I look at kaida she looked alittle angry as well. " come with me." he whispered in anger. I knew it was over for me I was toast. We followed him to the side of the house. He stopped and turned to us. He looked at kaida.

"kaida what are you doing here." He said with a glare.

"I came to see kiri, why, do you have a problem with that Uncle Inuyasha." She says with anger in her voice and with alittle attitude. I stopped her from getting angry by placing a hand on her shoulder. My dad growled alittle and tried to calm himself.

" I do. Kaida. You are not suppose to be here." He yelled.

" so. My father cant stop me from doing anything, I can come here if I want, its not my problem that my father and you have an issue." She says.

I sigh." Kaida enough." I looked at my dad "dad listen she only came to visit that's all. she is going to leave after she sees everyone, ok." I said.

"oh kiri come on I don't want to leave, I just got here." Kaida says with a little anger. I give her a look she stops and gives an angry look at my dad.

"fine but only for awhile." He turns and looks at kaida. " if your father shows up, you are dealing with him because I am in no mood to." he says. She smiles and jumps up and down with excitement.

" thanks uncle Inuyasha I will don't worry." She says hugging him. I smile.

" everyone is in the backyard because Kohana is sleeping." He says. " so don't go in the house your mom finally got her to sleep ok," we both nod.

I introduced kaida to everyone (what I mean by everyone is sango, miroku etc. you know). They seemed to like her but they were surprised. Well from what I have heard my uncle sesshomaru (sp) didn't like humans as well as my dad back then. Don't worry I was surprised too, he loves kaida and her mom and they are both ½ human and full human. He is so confusing I guess since kaida's mom died he has been more responsible and caring. I will never really understand him. He is a puzzle I will never be able solve.

" so kaida how old are you?" miroku asked. She just stared at him and then answered with a grin.

" oh no here we go." I said.

" well monk if you really want to know, I am 20 years old.' She says with her arms crossed. Sango and miroku looked shocked.

" you don't look it." they both said. Me, mom, dad and Yume just stood there in a ' I cant believe they fell for that' look. we all sighed.

"kaida tell them the truth." My dad says in annoyance.

She giggles. " ok ok, no I am not 20." She giggles more. " I am 16, I wish I was 20." She says giving them both an unbelieveable look. " I am sorry."

" its ok we shouldn't have fell for it." miroku said rubbing his head in nervousness, she smiles and so do I. after a couple of hours I take her to she kohana asleep and left quietly. Night started to fall and kaida had to get home before her father went looking for. She need to talk to me about something in private so I followed her outside.

**oh cliffhanger ……. Boo I know but I am getting bored and don't want to type anymore until I get some good advice on how my stories are coming so review and tell me… so I can write the next one. ….. ok read and review.**


	5. kaida's news

**Hey fans I am sorry for the delay I had to do a major project that is due next week and my vaca seems to becoming to an end. Anyways thanks for those who have reviewed I am so greatful because it shows that I have people who like the story. Anyways on with the story.**

**Chapter 5:**

"what is it kaida.' I looked at her in concern. She looks at me with hurt eyes and starts off in a serious tone.

"kiri, you are in serious danger.' She said 'evil demons are trying to find you.' I look at her in fear. ' you need to be somewhere safe, a powerful demon is trying to find you and take you away, I have been sensing a presence that is pure evil and I had a feeling it is after you and the others. You and everyone else need to be cautious and stay out of the forest that's where they hide in the darkness. I am sorry I had to tell you but I think you need to know.' She says placing a hand on my shoulder.

I stood there in fear I didn't know what to say this was all a shock and very scary to me. she looks at me and knew how scared I was.

" kiri, I know you are scared but you need to understand that fear will always come and you need to fight it alone." She said in a worried and wise tone. I look at her not understanding what she meant. ' don't worry you will understand what I am saying, for now I am sorry for scaring you but you had to know to be strong and protect everyone as well as yourself from this evil presence I feel coming." She says.. " well kiri if you ever are in any danger take this stone."

She gives me a beautiful purple heart shape stone. "it's a crystal heart stone it can tell me if you are in any danger and need help, I will come and help you out if no one else cant." She says looking at me and closed my palm with her hand on the stone. It glowed a light purple held it in my hand. I nodded my head and hugged her.

" what am I going to do kaida when it comes." I say to her crying in her arms. ( _I know she cries a lot but she can be an emotional person in times like this.)_

" just be strong and fight them with the heart and power you have inside.' She says taking her hand and placing it on my chin to look in my eyes. I nod.

" I understand.' I said with tears rolling down my face.

She pulls away and waves goodbye to me, she blows a kiss and runs away. I blow a kiss back and watched her run. I started to think about what she said, I just couldn't believe it. I felt scared and had no idea what would happen, It was somewhat confusing.

I walked back to the house and went in the back where everyone was. They were all laughing and talking to each other, I smiled when I saw them. I giggled at yume and the two other kids, Michiko was trying to get Yume to play with her and Michi was trying to tell her that Yume didn't want to play so they all chased each other. I laughed alittle more watching Yume run. It got my mind off of what kaida had said. It was so funny! Really it was! Yume stopped running and looked at me. he glared at me with anger when he saw me laughing. But he didn't stop to long because of Michiko was catching up.

" kiri! A little help would be nice!" he said. I looked up and sighed.

I walked over to them and told them that Yume needed a break and would play later. They nodded in agreement with a smile and walked away. They played a game together. Yume sighed and fell to the ground in exhaustion. He said thanks in between breaths.

" no problem but don't think that I will save your butt all the time. Besides I think they really like you." I said bending over to his face.

" feh what ever." He said. I smiled and sat down next to him. He sat up and looked at my serious and worried face. " whats wrong." he said giving me a confused look. I looked at him.

Sometimes Yume was concerned about others and he wasn't an annoying brother, he worries a lot on how I feel because he kind of feels it too since we are twins we kind of feel each other's pain and know when something is bothering us and right now he probably feels my concern and worrying.

" its what kaida said to me." i said he looks at me with interest and alittle anger from the mention of her name.

" ya what did she say." He said.

" well, she said we are all in danger and that we should watch our backs." I said looking at the ground with confusion.

" its exactly what mom and dad were talking about months ago about us being in danger." He said in shock.

" yeah that's what I have a hard time understanding why doesn't our parents just tell us." I said looking at them laughing.

" I don't know but I think we should find out right now." he said standing up. I stand up and nod my head.

" I think that's why sango and Miroku are here, they are here to help and they probably know about all this." I said

Me and Yume nodded and walked over to the table where are parents were. They stopped talking and laughing when we reached the table. We looked a little angry and concerned and they all saw it and I think they knew exactly what we were going to say because my mom's expression turned really sad and dad's turned really upset. Yume was more angry then I was so he asked them first.

" mom, dad, what are you hiding from us!"yume says. His angry tone shocked our parents and everyone else.

" me and yume want to know what is going on and we want a full explanation with no lying just facts." I said with anger as well but I was alittle more urgent and calm.

Our parents closed there eyes for a minute and then looked at each other and then at both of us, they sighed. They looked uncertain at first, but then their expressions changed to serious. I felt alittle nervous it seemed really bad for them to keep it from us.

" kagome I guess we should tell them, now that they know we are hiding something." My dad says to my mom. She nods.

" yes, they do deserve to know and anyways they would have to be told sooner or later." She says in a worried voice. Yume started to get impatient.

" Know what!' he yelled. I turned to him with anger.

" hold on Yume! They will tell us! Just wait for a minute will ya!" I say in irriation. He growls and tries to calm down. " go on mom, me and Yume really want to know, please." I say in a calm voice. She nods.

" very well then." She says looking at my dad to help her with the story. My dad started it. me and yume sat and listened. It must have been very hard to remember for them.

**Oh I think that I will end it here ….. hahahahah another cliff hanger….. I am just so evil…. Lol … its just I need more comments, not too hurtful please …. I need reviews to help me with inspiration with going on with this story…. Thanks to all that read this and thanks to all who have been reading … … thxs til next time bum bum bum……**


	6. The Stones of Life

**Well hello alllllll!!!! ……….. wow it has been awhile since I have updated this story…. oh well sorry about the major long delay I have been super busy I am on my bachelors degree so its not as easy to put out stories and study my life away…. Anyways here is next chapter… enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: The Stones of Life**

"long ago before the shikon no tama and the world. There was stones that could create and destroy. They were called The Stones of Life. they were the stones that made the world today but they were also the stones that almost destroyed it. They were each element of the world; air, water, fire and earth. When apart they are not dangerous but together their powers can destroy the world. So the ancient guardians of the earth, Rai and Rei, that created the stones had no idea on that of what they created. They wanted to make stones that could help others and make peace but they made a mistake and was banished away for not making that one stone that can keep others from the dark and destruction. The key, the stone of light the most powerful stone of them all. Before Rai and Rei were banished they hid the stones so their mistake would not be repeated once again. So the legend says that the stones were hidden deep within souls true of heart. Until this day evil souls still search for the stones to become more powerful and rule the world." My dad says in a calm voice

Yume looks at him in confusion. " so … whats with the story." he says.

I sigh and hit him over the head. " the story is what is going on right now, stupid." I say in a dumb voice. He growls at my retarded voice to refer to his stupidity. He was going to argue but mom stepped in.

"you are right Kiri, the story does have something to do with whats going on, but the story is not over." I look at her in confusion. She finishes the story.

"after 1000 years went by and the shikon no tama was created, evil souls stopped looking for the stones and so the stones were lost to everyone even to the keepers, the jewel was the main target now. In the past when me and your father and everyone else was looking for the jewel and Naraku. The stones were still not known, but when we found all the shards and defeated Naraku. The jewel suddenly disappears and five stones appeared instead. We had no idea what happened it was just so confusing. Once they appeared in each of our hands a white light suddenly shoots from each stone and came together. In the light appeared two girls that looked like angels, they said they were guardians of the earth and they created the stones. They told us to protect the stones and keep them safe and so the stones disappeared in our bodies, One in Miroku, one in sango, one in your father and two in me. We didn't quite understand everything but before we could ask anything else the guardians disappeared. After that strange things started happening, we all had a weird new power. Your father could create fire in his hands, Miroku could control the earth from underneath, sango could control water with a wave of her hand and me, I could control the wind and shoot light from my hands. It all was surprising but once we used our powers we understood what to do and what would come. The more we used our powers, the more we knew about the stones' past." She says in a sad but wise voice.

She looks at us with calm eyes. " we tried so hard to keep you from it but we all knew it was no use, it was your destiny to fix the powers of the stones and to release the guardians. It is up to all of you to save the world and the stones from the darkness and destruction to come." She says.

Me and Yume look at each other with shock and awe.

" so we are now the keepers of the stones?" I asked. They nodded.

" so which stone is in who?" Yume asks.

"we are not sure yet until you use them." My dad replies. Yume grins.

" so we all have a new power, awesome!" Yume shouts with excitement.

" yes you do but you need to watch how you use it, it is not just any power it is very strong and can be hard to control." My dad says in annoyance.

"Feh! So. If you guys could then we can, I don't think it would be hard to control." Yume says with an attitude.

" we were a lot older than you when we used ours, you all are still to young to know how to control them!" my dad yells in frustration.

"shh! Inuyasha you are…..!"

Before my mom could finish crying came from inside the house. Mom got really mad and turned to him.

" Inuyasha!" she says with anger. He looks at her in fear.

" kagome! No! Please, don't…..!"

"SIT!"

Before he could finish he was hurtled to the ground in an instant. My mom walked away in anger to the house to get Kohana. Me and Yume looked at each other then at mom and then at our dad face down in the ground.

"wow." We said together.

" Just like the old days." Miroku says walking over to my dad. "Huh Inuyasha"

My dad looks at him and growls. I giggle at the sight, I couldn't believe that it was true mom did have power over dad, it was kind of cool and funny. Yume grinned and grabbed my hand.

"come on Kiri, lets go, before they stop us." He says. I grin and nod.

" lets go to dad's forest." I say running on the side of him now, he nods in agreement.

**I guess I will stop here because its getting late and I really have to go to bed…… I know I had left you in a cliff hanger again but that is what I do… dun dun dun…. Anyways don't know when I will write the next one but I hope that you all liked this chapter….. thanks for reading and don't forget to review you know I love the advice… 3**


End file.
